Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 was a 1999 CGI family film, the third Disney/Pixar feature film, and the sequel to Toy Story, which features the adventures of a group of toys that come to life when humans are not around to see them. Like the first film, Toy Story 2 was produced by Pixar Animation Studios, directed by John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich and Ash Brannon, and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution in the United States on November 19, 1999, in some parts of Australia on December 2, 1999 and the United Kingdom on 11 February 2000. Toy Story 2 was re-released in a double feature with Toy Story in Disney Digital 3-D on October 2, 2009, and Toy Story 3 is scheduled for release on June 18, 2010. Plot Woody prepares to go to summer camp with Andy for the weekend, but Andy accidentally rips Woody's arm while playing with his toys before leaving, effectively paralyzing it and forcing Andy to place Woody on a shelf and stay behind. There he discovers that Andy's mother is having a yard sale, to where she takes a fellow shelved toy, Wheezy, an old rubber penguin with a broken squeaker, to be sold. Woody sneaks down to the yard sale with the help of Andy's pet dog Buster and saves Wheezy, but is accidentally left outside and found by an enthusiastic toy collector, who ends up stealing him when Andy's mother refuses to sell him. Buzz chases after the collector's car as he drives away, but quickly loses him. Back at Andy's room, Buzz and the other toys determine that the thief is Al McWhiggin, owner of Al's Toy Barn and the man who wears a chicken suit in a commercial in which Hamm says "I despise that chicken." and "I knew there was something I didn't like about that chicken.".. Buzz recruits Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Hamm to help him save Woody. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers that he is a valuable collectible based on Woody's Roundup, a popular children's TV show from the 1950s, and meets three other toys from the franchise: Jessie, his yodeling cowgirl sidekick; Bullseye, his trusted horse companion; and Stinky Pete the Prospector, who is in mint condition inside his unopened box. With Woody's inclusion and his collection complete, Al plans to sell his Woody's Roundup merchandise to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. The three other toys are excited about the trip, but Woody, still being Andy's toy, wishes to return home, though putting himself at odds with Jessie, who fears going back to storage, gets mad with Woody and think Andy is importance to him. Shortly afterward, Woody loses his arm completely. That night Woody attempts to steal back his arm from Al, but in the midst of this, the TV suddenly turns on, waking Al. Woody accuses Jessie of turning on the TV with the remote because the remote is near her. Woody's arm is then fixed by a repairman, and he makes plans to escape and return to Andy once again. Stinky Pete asks Woody to talk to Jessie, who reveals that she too was once owned and by a child, a girl named Emily, until she was forgotten and given away as her owner grew up. Realizing he cannot stop Andy from one day doing the same to him, Woody warms up to the idea of going to the museum and decides to stay. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach the Al's Toy Barn store across the street from Al's apartment. Shortly after splitting up with the other toys, Buzz encounters a newer Buzz Lightyear action figure who, like the original Buzz from the first film, believes himself to be a real space ranger. The two Buzzes fight, but Buzz #2 overpowers Buzz #1 and ends up being mistakenly taken by the others in their search for Woody. Buzz #1 chases after the team, inadvertently letting loose an action figure of Emperor Zurg, Buzz's arch-nemesis, who sets out to destroy him. Buzz catches up with the others as they find Woody and attempt to take him back home, but Woody refuses to go. Buzz vehemently reminds him that he is a toy, as Woody once told Buzz, and that toys are meant to be played with by children. Woody soon returns to his senses and convinces Jessie and Bullseye to come with him to become Andy's toys, but Stinky Pete, now out of his box, doesn't want to go and locks the vent. Woody realises that it was Stinky Pete who turned on the TV last night, to prevent him from leaving. Stinky Pete is angry with having to sit on a store shelf, unsold, and is determined to be taken to Japan. As Al packs up Woody with the rest of the merchandise and drives off to the airport to ship them, Buzz #1 and the rest of the toys attempt to get out of the building, but run into Emperor Zurg, who attacks the group. Buzz #2 and Zurg battle it out on the elevator, but Zurg manages to win, and claims that he is Buzz #2's father, parodying the same scene from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Rex, unable to look, turns away, and accidentally knocks Zurg off the elavator with his tail. Buzz #1 and the team carjack a Pizza Planet delivery truck while Buzz #2 remains behind to keep Emperor Zurg occupied.In the baggage-handling area of the airport, Stinky Pete faces off against Buzz and Woody, but is distracted by the other toys and stuffed in a little girl's backpack to be taken in and played with. Jessie ends up being boarded on the airplane for Japan, but Woody, Buzz, and Bullseye manage to save her just before the plane lifts off. The toys return home just before Andy comes back from camp and await his return. Andy takes in Jessie and Bullseye as his new toys and fixes Woody's arm, with extra stuffing and Wheezy's squeaker the following morning. The toys also learn that Al's business has suffered as a result of his failed deal. Buzz shows a crush on Jessie, and gets very amazed when she pulls off a stunt like him for opening the door in order to help Andy's dog Buster. As the new toys become accustomed to having a new owner, Woody and Buzz allow Andy to grow and Wheezy sings "You Got A Friend in Me".